Currently there are a number of attempts for treating pressure sores like air-loss beds and pressure mapping systems. Some of these attempts map the pressure on the back of the patient body but these solutions fail to prevent and/or treat pressure sores. Other attempts try to reduce pressure, but these solutions do not relieve the pressure points on the patients back especially the sacral layers and the heels/ankles. None of these attempts seek to address how to increase the oxygenation in the sore areas.
It would be desirable to have a pressure monitoring bed which will enable mapping of the pressure on the patient body. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have ability to reduce pressure at sore points. This reduction in pressure at one location will cause the high pressure point to shift to a different location. But if there is an easy system to keep alternating high pressure points between different locations along with total pressure relief by elevation, oxygenation and water massage with ability to clean the patient's back dry and apply topical moisturizers etc., would prevent sores. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have mechanics in the bed to elevate the patient to clean his back. Still further, it would be desirable to provide oxygenation and massage the back of the patient body. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a hospital bed for chronically ill patients to prevent and treat pressure sores.